1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing system, a job processing system control method, a job processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional job processing system, a request to log in is issued to a user who wishes to utilize a job processing apparatus that can be operated to execute a copy job or the like (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-153981). In such a job processing apparatus, information about an executed job is stored in association with ID of a user that has logged in. Thus, when history information about the previously executed jobs is displayed later, such information can be displayed discriminately on a user-by-user basis.
Suppose that a first user logs in to a job processing apparatus to perform a job executable by the job processing apparatus as described above. In this situation, suppose a second user executes a job using the same job processing apparatus, since a plurality of users cannot simultaneously use the same resource (for example, printer unit), the second user may be allowed to carry out an operation of the job processing apparatus instead of the first user. However, in this case, information about the executed job is stored as information associated with the first user who is currently logged in to the job processing apparatus. Therefore, although the second user has executed a job, the information is stored as information associated with the first user, and therefore history information concerning the job executed by the second user is not correctly recorded.
In the above described situation, in order to correctly maintain history information concerning the job executed by the second user, it is conceivable that the first user temporarily logs out, and the second user carries out login by using his own user ID. However, in the case where the first user desires to continue a job in the job processing apparatus after the job executed by the second user is completed, the first user is required to carry out login process for the second time, which is cumbersome for the first user and unnecessarily increases the work load.